Green beans
by Saphirebluelips
Summary: Clary's first kiss is now her mortal enemy! 3 guesses who. Somethings going on there...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Please enjoy this story of a jerky player Jace and and one annoyed Clary.**

**Please review and give me some ideas!**

* * *

I sneered at Jace from across the room. He smiled cockily at me and put a hand on his girlfriends shoulder, steering the poor, misguided girl away from me. Aline had fallen for him as soon as he had smirked at her. Slut. Okay so maybe that was to strong a word but…I was jealous.

I stood and glared at his retreating figure. "Jerk." I muttered under my breath. "Who?" asked Izzy asked me, standing beside me. She wore her signature black combat boots and short black dress. I gestured to the golden boys retreating back and grimaced. Izzy bit her lip, pushed me down in the seat and picked up her plate of stringy, squishy and all around disgusting green beans then threw them at his head. The lunch room got quiet as the plate sailed through the air.

I covered my mouth with a hand, smothering a huge laugh as the beans hit him squarely in the back of the head. He turned to us, head dripping with green goo and sneering horribly. Izzy stuck up her middle finger then sat down quickly as a teacher walked in.

Jace gave us the evil eye and swept his fingers through his golden hair, and then he turned away and grabbed his girlfriends hand and basically dragged her from the room.

I knew he wouldn't snitch on us; it was part of our agreement after all.

He couldn't tell if we played something on him and neither could we. I gave Izzy a high-five as she sat and smirked as he ran from the room, shaking her head in laughter.

"That was awesome!" I yelled as the lunch room slowly got louder, laughing and talking about the green bean attack, as it was already dubbed.

"Right?" she said, crossing her arms and smirking at the people staring at her awe. She would be the only one who had enough guts to do that. "I'm just awesome." She said, putting her feet up on the bench across from her.

I nodded, and then got sober and she looked at me with concern, "What's wrong? What'd he do this time?" she asked me, planting her feet her feet on the floor and looking at me intensely.

I rolled my eyes to try and look nonchalant, it didn't work.

"Jace hooked up with Aline." I complained. Izzy shook her head, "He just-wait-_Aline?_" she asked me, looking incredulous. I nodded and she spit her gum onto the floor then looked around and kicked it away before anyone noticed.

"God, he's a player." She muttered, turning away, rolling her eyes and shrugging.

I nodded but looked away, she never would have guessed that the boy she'd just thrown her lunch at, the one we played pranks on everyday... was also my first kiss.

One I had never quite gotten over.

And judging by the look he had given me right before his new girlfriend had showed up, he hadn't either.

"Hey guys." Simon and Alec walked up to us, Simon fingering his T-shirt and glancing at Izzy who smiled at him.

Simon had been my friend ever since I had moved here and Alec was Izzy's brother a grade above us.

Alec was gay but was still a bit shy about it since he had come out of the closet last year.

"What happened?" Alec asked as I crossed my arms and glared at where Jace had disappeared through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Have fun with this. **

* * *

I walked out of the parking lot after school, puddles from the recent rain staining the ground.

I walked over to my new indigo convertible and smiled. It was new, given to me by Luke on my 16th birthday two weeks ago. It was my favorite color and the top slid backwards without a sound. I ran a hand over the smooth surface then blanched. Izzy walked up, yanking out her ear phones and stepping up behind me, freezing when she saw what I was staring at.

On the hood, written in an awful orange, of my brand-new-favorite-colored-awesome-new-indigo convertible was written the word 'Slut'

Izzy's eyes widened, "Oh-no, this time he pays." she whispered ominously. I was stuck there just staring at the car, eyes wide as Izzy stomped off and I heard her yelling from across the lot. The yelling stopped suddenly and I heard footsteps coming back. I turned around and I saw Izzy dragging Jace across the pavement by his collar.

She dragged him right in front of me and forced him up onto his knees in a puddle.

I glared, tears spiking my eyes, he shrunk into himself as I glared. Izzy kicked his leg, he groaned and clutched at his leg but looked up at me, "I'm very sorry, can you forgive me? That was really overstepping the game." he said. "And…" Izzy prompted him, sounding annoyed.

Jace sighed, looking up at me with his golden eyes, "And I'll be over on Saturday, tomorrow, to clean it." he said softly.

Then he got up and I was about to turn away when Izzy caught my eye, brown eyes gleaming. I knew she wouldn't let it go unless she got hers so I looked him strait in the eye and spoke, "Sorry."

Then I nodded to Izzy and she swung.

Her hand hit him with an all audible SMACK! and Jace jerked back from the slap face red.

Izzy smiled grimly as he lurched back, a surprised and pained expression on his face.

She laughed and hopped into the driver's seat while I slid into the other just as a teacher ran out and started yelling at us but before he could catch us we were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

** Heeheehee...**

* * *

True to his word Jace knocked on my door right as I was pulling on my shoes to go for a run.

I walked over to the door and was about to open in when I looked down at myself, then shrugged whatever.

I pulled open my door and flipped my ear phones over my shoulders. Jace's eyes widened, looking me up and down.

I wore a black sports bra, green shorts, and purple arm warmers and my red hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

I waited as his gaze made its way back to my face and raised an eyebrow.

"I was just about to go on a run." I said as explanation. He gulped and nodded; I slid past him and lugged a bucket of soapy water over to my car.

"Here you go, and the hose is over there." I said. Then stuck my ear phones in letting Ke$ha blast into my head.

When I got back my legs were burning and breath was short but I was smiling.

I saw that Jace almost done; he was smiling and covered in bubbles. He was spraying the hose and when he turned to me the spray drenched me.

I lurched back from the water as it hit me, soaking me to the skin. Jace dropped the hose and covered his mouth, holding back a laugh without much luck.

I blinked then smiled evilly and picked up the bucket full of soapy water and threw it at him. It hit him full in the face and he stood, jaw dropped and eyes wide and surprised for a minute as I grabbed for the hose. That tore him out of his daze and lurched for the hose too.

We wrestled for the hose and we both got soaked to the skin, we ended up lying on the hood of the now shiny clean car, letting the sun dry us out.

I suddenly realized what was going on and jumped up. He sat up, looking concerned, "What's up?" he asked me, raising and eyebrow. I glared, I couldn't do that. Not fair.

"Uh… I gotta go. And since the cars clean now you can go, I'm sure you and Aline have plans." I said, looking down at the ground. Jace jumped off the car, his shirt clinging to his perfectly muscled chest, and walked toward me. Then he leaned in really close. I gasped as his nose brushed mine. He bit his lip, looked me right in the eye and said…

"Yeah, we do."


	4. Chapter 4

Damn that JERK!

I slammed the door of my room, throwing myself into my cushy chair. Jace was such an idiot! I growled swear words under my breath as I grabbed my cell phone off my dresser.

I pulled up my contacts list and pressed Izzy's number.

She answered on the third ring and I continued to explain what Jace had done.

"He's an asshole Clary." Izzy said in reply to my story. I said nothing.

Izzy sighed, "Oh come _on_ girl! Tell me you saw this coming! He's a man whore Clary, there is no possible way he could like a girl for more than five minutes!"

I nodded, rolling my eyes, "Yeah I know." I said, "Sorry for bothering you." I said, sighing. I could tell Izzy was smirking.

"Its okay, we'll conjure up something evil to do to him later. Okay?"

I nodded, "Better be bad." I said, glaring at the floor and Izzy laughed, "Always is Clary dear." she replied and I ended the call.


End file.
